Cinnamon Hearts and Love
by Iggity
Summary: Ron hates Valentine's Day, and cinnamon hearts. But one special girl can change it for him. RWHG with minor HPGW. Short and slightly fluffy. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**Short, fluffy thing that hit me when I was out with the object of my affections. Basically the same thing happened to me, so I used it as inspiration. **

**I meant to have this up yesterday, since yesterday was V-Day, but I was...ahem...busy. And my internet was down, too. So here it is now. **

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

**

Cinnamon Hearts and Love

Ronald Weasley hated February the fourteenth. Girls would swarm around him, shoving flimsy pieces of pick construction paper decorated with white hearts and huge red-ish pink writing in his face. He simply hated it. And the decorations, too. Yeah, he hated them. All pink and girly and not...right. He grumbled to himself as he threw his bag down beside an empty table in the library and collapsed onto a chair. He pulled out his books and a little bag of candy hearts fell out on to the floor. He rolled his eyes; if there was one thing he hated more than Valentine's Day was the cinnamon hearts that everyone would munch on. He hated how spicy they tasted when you chewed them, and he hated the fact that they were so tiny. They burnt his tastebuds, and it was probably the one sweet in the world that he hated to eat.

'Ron?'

He looked up and saw that the table he had seated himself at wasn't empty afterall. It was occupied by none other than Hermione Granger. He felt his throat constrict and tried to swallow, but found that he couldn't. He contented himself with smiling and nodding at her.

'Hey, Hermione,' he choked out, looking away from her. He scowled at the bag of candy and tossed it to her.

'What's this for?' she asked, catching the bag and looking startled. Ron looked at her and smirked.

'I keep getting Valentines from girls I don't even know about,' he replied. Hermione snickered.

'And so I'm getting a second-hand bag of candies because...?'

'I dunno. Don't you like them? 'Cause I've seen you eating them once and a while and thought maybe, you know...' he trailed off and Hermione smiled.

'Thank you, Ron,' she said, opening the bag and popping a couple into her mouth. She munched on them and her face scrunched up slightly at the sharp taste. Ron smiled back and then went back to pulling his books out of his bag. He piled them up on the table and sighed heavily before pulling his parchment towards him and opening his textbook.

'These are good, Ron. Are you sure you don't want them?' Hermione asked a few minutes later. Ron shook his head.

'I don't like them,' he replied, looking up from his homework and smiling at her. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow and shook her head.

'You really are a special guy,' she mumbled, returning to her book. Ron beamed and watched Hermione munch on the candy for a few minutes before returning to his own work.

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon it had been two hours and all Ron had written on his homework was the title of the essay. He had really spent the two hours writing down how good Hermione's name would look with his. He had then moved on to write Hermione's name on the parchment and then surround it with little snitches, then crossed out the snitches and drew tiny hearts. He realized this and crumbled up the parchment, scowling to himself. He looked over at Hermione, who was surveying him out of the corner of her eye. She immediately snapped her attention back to her essay when she noticed Ron looking back at her. She blinked and cleared her throat, reaching for the cinnamon hearts and popping a couple into her mouth. Ron cast around for a subject to talk about.

'Won't your parents get angry that you're eating sweets?' he asked. Hermione looked up and smiled.

'Not if I brush my teeth afterwards. Which I do,' she replied briefly. She returned her attention to her essay. Ron watched as she wrote a concluding paragraph and then blew lightly on the ink to make it dry faster. She rolled it up and sealed it with a tap of her wand. Ron smiled at her routine and then rolled his titled parchment up, stuffing it unceremoniously into his rucksack and piling his books in as well.

'See you, Ron,' Hermione whispered, silently pushing her chair into the table and leavign the library. Ron hastily piled everything else into his bag and chased after Hermione. He tapped her on the shoulder.

'I need to talk to you. Privately,' he muttered. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

'Okay,' she said. 'Where?'

'Classroom? Room of Requirement?'

'Requirement, I suppose,' Hermione said. Ron nodded and, without thinking, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the seventh floor. He left her behind him as he walked over to the stretch of wall and started pacing. Hermione folded her arms and lent against the wall behind her, watching Ron pace franctically. A door appeared and Hermione walked over to him and followed him into the room. She sat down on a chair provided and Ron sat on the chair opposite. He lent forward and grabbed her hands.

'It's Valentine's day,' he stated. Hermione laughed a bit.

'Yes, I'm quite aware of that, Ron,' she said, not moving her hands. He swallowed and smirked.

'Right. Of course you are,' he replied distractedly. Hermione moved to the edge of her seat.

'Are you okay?' she asked. Ron nodded, not looking at her.

'I want to give you a hug. Is...ahem...is that okay?' he asked, looking at Hermione. She smiled.

'Of course it's okay,' she said, standing. Ron stood as well and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She closed her eyes and inhaled; he smelt so Ron-ish. She loved it. He pulled back and swallowed.

'I...I want to do more than hug you,' he whispered, his voice husky and deep. Hermione felt her stomach do back-flips and she felt her heart race. She nodded.

'Me too,' she whispered, letting Ron step closer to her. He bent his head and claimed her lips with his, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her waist, supporting her and she molded against his body, her hands twisting delightfully in his hair. They pulled apart, gasping for air and Hermione smiled at him.

'I love you,' he whispered. Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

'I love you, too,' she replied. Ron smirked.

'And I think I might get used to the taste of those cinnamon hearts. They taste pretty good on your tongue,' he replied. Hermione smiled.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' she whispered. Ron smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

'Think he'll _finally _tell her?' Harry asked Ginny, nudging her lightly in the ribs as they watched Ron and Hermione enter the Room of Requirement. She nudged him back and snickered.

'He better,' she replied, turning on her heel and stalking off. Harry smiled and chased after her. He was going to make Ginny's Valentine's day perfect by giving her his heart.


End file.
